Zarbon
|Date of death=December 20th, Age 762 |Race = Unknown |Occupation=Commander / General |Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization |FamConnect = Frieza (Boss) Dodoria (Cohort) Cui (Cohort)}} Zarbon (ザーボン, Zābon) is an alien character and villain in the anime Dragon Ball Z, and the manga Dragon Ball, also appearing in Dragon Ball GT. He is an elegant warrior who serves as Frieza's highest ranking General and right-hand man under the Planet Trade Organization. His name comes from the Japanese word for the pomelo fruit. His seiyu is Sho Hayami. He was voiced by Paul Dobson in the 1996 English dub by the Ocean Group and Christopher Sabat in the later FUNimation in-house redub, and is voiced by J. Michael Tatum in Dragon Ball Z Kai and video games from Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 onwards. Appearance Zarbon is an elite warrior who values beauty and his physical appearance above all else. He is considered to be very handsome. He has long green braided hair and his tiara and earrings are reminiscent of a high-class prince. He is very vain and he considers himself to be of the highest standard due to his background and his good looks. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicate his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a long light blue cape, as well as pink arm warmers, blue leg warmers, and blue underwear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wears the common armor that most of Frieza's military men have, including the shoulder pads and a blue scouter. Personality Like Dodoria, he is intelligent as he advises Frieza to think in advance and eliminate the Saiyan race and the Spencer family in order to avoid future repercussions. His resourcefulness and cunning is witnessed on numerous occasions as he directly advises Frieza on matters dealing with the conquering, pillaging, or overall domination of the inter-planetary world trade system. Aside from his role as Frieza's adviser, Zarbon dislikes his own transformation due to its ugly appearance, showing himself to be vain and only transforms as a self-defense mechanism. When he does transform, his battle power increases immensely. After transforming, he referred to his original form as "the beauty side" and introduced the new form as "the beast", a reference to the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast. He, like Frieza's other henchmen, sometimes underestimates his opponents. It is shown many times that Zarbon is very terrified of Frieza, much like many of Frieza’s henchmen. zarbon is also known to be very very delicous. Biography Background Before King Cold's retirement, Zarbon served under King Cold as a member of the Cold Force along with Dodoria and the Ginyu Force. After King Cold retired and handed control over to his son Frieza the Cold Force was renamed the Frieza Force and Zarbon eventually began serving Frieza alongside Dodoria. At some point, he witnessed Frieza's second transformation, making him one of the few people to have ever witnessed any of Frieza's transformations beyond his first one. When King Vegeta rebelled against Frieza and demanded an audience, Zarbon reported the situation to Frieza. Although Frieza briefly paused and had Zarbon repeat himself, Frieza then responded, after a sarcastic reference to his own hearing, by stating that he let the Saiyans in. Zarbon then witnessed Frieza effortlessly kill King Vegeta in battle, alongside the latter's Saiyan Elites shortly afterward. When Frieza suggested "torching" Planet Vegeta and Spencer Clan Massacre, Zarbon then asked him if it was truly necessary to undergo such an action due to King Vegeta being dead, with Frieza reminding him that the other Saiyans are most likely going to follow King Vegeta's example if they didn't, especially if they learn about his death, causing Zarbon to concede that Frieza knew best. Some time afterwards, when Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa returned from destroying Planet Shikk, Zarbon, when asked by Frieza, estimated it would personally taken him only a day to depopulate the planet while mocking the Saiyans for their taking three days to do so without congratulating them. As the Saiyans were leaving, Zarbon then made an insulting reference to Vegeta's Saiyan heritage and capabilities, which infuriated the Saiyan prince enough that he barely restrained himself from turning around and attacked him in turn. ''Bardock Special'' In Age 737, within Frieza's spaceship, Frieza is being briefed by his top two henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, in regards to the occurrences in their routine interplanetary galactic trade and conquering. Recent news reveals that the Saiyans' strength constantly grows after each battle. Zarbon informs Frieza that a band of low-class Saiyans had taken over Kanassa in just a few days. Dodoria states that the job to take Kanassa had not been done for several months, and that not even Frieza's elite squadrons could take Kanassa so easily. This is the first time Frieza is literally amazed at the growing power of the Saiyans. Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria contemplate the fate of the Saiyans due to the growing power of the species, and decide to take action in order to avoid further repercussions, as the Saiyans might pose a great threat to them in the future. Zarbon advises Frieza to eliminate the growing threat before it poses a greater problem and killing the Fifth Emperor James Spencer and his whole royal family along with their friends and people on the next Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World. Dodoria and his elite fighters are ordered to eradicate Bardock, the second strongest Saiyan alive at the time, and his teammates (Tora, Borgos, Shugesh, and Fasha). Dodoria is successful in killing the team and also he's already killed Bardock's wife, Gine, but carelessly left Bardock alive after delivering one heavily powerful mouth blast at him. Later, Frieza mercilessly destroys the Saiyan planet, along with Bardock in the midst. Zarbon and Dodoria are the only characters to bear witness when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. They stare at the destruction of the planet without any sympathy. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Zarbon accompanies Frieza and Dodoria to Namek in search of the Namekian Dragon Balls. Frieza's one desired wish is to gain immortality in order to maintain his dominance in the universe. Zarbon assists him by collecting most of the Dragon Balls alongside Dodoria by mercilessly slaughtering Namekians in order to squeeze information out of them. Unfortunately for Frieza, Vegeta shows up on Planet Namek with his own desire to gain control of the Dragon Balls. Vegeta had openly betrayed Frieza and went to Earth alongside Nappa although Frieza never gave him that order. Later, after traveling to Namek, Vegeta decides to proceed with his deliberate betrayal and gain control of the Dragon Balls for himself. Vegeta takes the first opportunity he gets to eliminate both Cui, and then Dodoria, who was temporarily separated from his crew after pursuing Gohan, Dende, Kayla and Krillin. At this point, Zarbon becomes the only remaining elite henchman of Frieza. After he and Appule are sent to search for remaining Namekian Villages, Zarbon soon comes face to face with Vegeta instead. Vegeta is overconfident due to his new-found strength and challenges Zarbon, who believes this to be a bluff. However, Vegeta has the upper hand, deflecting Zarbon's Elegant Blaster, and dodging all his attacks. Vegeta eventually slams Zarbon down into the Namek soil. After Zarbon has been shaken, he informs Vegeta that he can transform, but avoids it when possible because the form he assumes is ugly in appearance, which Zarbon despises. He then surprises Vegeta and undergoes his quick demonic reptilian transformation. The tables turn as Zarbon easily dominates Vegeta with a series of brutal poundings, multiple headbutts and roundhouses. After toying with Vegeta for a while, seriously pounding the Saiyan, Zarbon finishes the fight with an aerial piledriver, sending Vegeta head first into the ground and washed into the murky waters of Namek. Assuming Vegeta had been killed in the crash, Zarbon reports back to Frieza in order to relay the message of his victory. Frieza, however, is not pleased. Vegeta was able to find one of the Dragon Balls and hide it before being pummeled. The location of the Dragon Ball is a necessity, so Frieza orders Zarbon to heal Vegeta in order to squeeze the information out of him. Relieved, Zarbon returns to the area of the battle, locates Vegeta's battered body, and takes him to the rejuvenation chamber in Frieza's ship in order for Appule to heal him in the rejuvenation chamber for further questioning. Upon healing, Vegeta manages to kill Appule, escape and steal Frieza's five Dragon Balls by distracting them. Frieza orders Zarbon to locate Vegeta once more since they did not interrogate the renegade Saiyan, also executing Orlen (who had failed to get information on Vegeta's whereabouts before killing the lone survivor of a Namekian village Vegeta massacred) in front of Zarbon as a demonstration as to what fate Zarbon will experience should he fail to retrieve him. Zarbon hurries out in fear, and searches for Vegeta, in order to avoid facing the serious consequences. Soon, he finds Vegeta and challenges him once again, this time with Krillin, Jimmy, Kelly and Bulma as witnesses. Bulma is instantly attracted to Zarbon's appearance, although Krillin and Jimmy recognizes that the warrior is allied with Frieza and Dodoria. With Krillin, Jimmy, Kelly and Bulma's lives at stake, Zarbon and Vegeta face off once more. Zarbon begins to warm up against Vegeta while not transforming, although he remembers Frieza's impending threat, and soon transforms to make sure he does not pass the limited time given to him to bring Vegeta back to Frieza's ship. Vegeta informs Zarbon that Saiyan strength increases after every battle and after near death experiences, so Vegeta's Power Level has increased substantially because of the beating he had taken. This enables Vegeta to overcome Zarbon by slamming his arm through his stomach. While Vegeta's arm is rammed into Zarbon's bleeding stomach, Zarbon, in a state of extreme fear, begs for his life and offers Vegeta an alliance against his master (this was however just a lie to get a chance at mercy, as he still respected Frieza, made clear in the Japanese version, where he used the honorific "-sama" at Frieza's name). He implies that if they formed an alliance together they could defeat Frieza, but Vegeta finishes him off with a blast clean through his stomach, cracking his backbone, and sending Zarbon to a watery grave in the Namekian sea, to Bulma's shock. Dragon Ball GT Super 17 Saga Zarbon escapes from hell alongside Dodoria and they wreak havoc with all the other villains. He is presumably defeated again and sent back when the Z Fighters come to face all the previously defeated foes. Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku In Age 737, within Frieza's Spaceship, Frieza is being briefed by his top two henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, in regards to the occurrences in their routine interplanetary galactic trade and conquering. Recent news reveals that the Saiyans' strength constantly grows after each battle. Zarbon informs Frieza that a group of low-class Saiyans had taken over Kanassa in just a few days. Dodoria states that the job to take Kanassa had not been done for several months, and that not even Frieza's elite squadrons could take Kanassa so easily. This is the first time Frieza is literally amazed at the growing power of the Saiyans. Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria contemplate the fate of the Saiyans due to the growing power of the species, and decide to take action in order to avoid further repercussions, as the Saiyans might pose a great threat to them in the future. Zarbon advises Frieza to eliminate the growing threat before it poses a greater problem. Dodoria and his elite fighters are ordered to eradicate Bardock, the second strongest Saiyan alive at the time, and his teammates (Tora, Borgos, Shugesh, and Fasha). Dodoria is successful in killing the team, but carelessly left Bardock alive after delivering one heavily powerful Mouth Energy Wave at him. When it became apparent that Bardock was going to decimate his entire army single-handedly, Zarbon was then ordered by Frieza to prepare his chair for liftoff. Zarbon expresses confusion as to why Frieza would want to leave the ship, before Frieza intimidates him into doing so when asking irritably if he is questioning his orders. Later, Frieza mercilessly destroys the Saiyan planet, along with Bardock in the midst. Zarbon and Dodoria are the only characters to bear witness when Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. They stare at the destruction of the planet without any sympathy. Fusion Reborn Along with countless other Dragon Ball antagonists, Zarbon makes a cameo appearance in the 1995 film Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Similar to his brief appearance in the Super 17 Saga, Zarbon escapes from Hell alongside dozens of villains from the past when Frieza gives the order to attack. However, he was presumably defeated again and sent back to Hell when Gohan comes to stop Frieza's onslaught. Episode of Bardock Zarbon makes a brief appearance in the first chapter of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, during Bardock's failed last stand against Frieza. It is interesting to note that unlike in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Zarbon and Dodoria are actually alongside Frieza when he blows up Planet Vegeta (in the special, they stay inside the ship). Power ; Manga and Anime Zarbon's power level in his base form is said to be lower than Vegeta's 24,000. When fighting Vegeta in his base form he is able to hold his own but is overall outclassed. When Zarbon takes on his Monster form he quickly defeats Vegeta, showing that his power level in that state is well above 24,000. After Vegeta's power level increases to 30,000 from the Saiyan Power, Zarbon appears to still have an advantage to the Saiyan power-wise when in his Monster Form, however he was defeated due to coming at Vegeta with his guard down, allowing the Prince to take advantage, blinding him with sand and then overwhelming and killing him. ; Statements by author and guidebooks Zarbon's Power Level is around 23,000 in his first form, as stated in Daizenshuu 7.6 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that he has a power level of 17,000 in base form. ; Video games Zarbon's power level is stated as being 23,000 in the video games Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, and Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter and 27,599 when he escapes Hell during the Super 17 Saga. His Monster Form's power level is 55,000 in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and 30,000 in Legend of the Super Saiyan. In Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden, Zarbon's power level is 20,400 in his base form and 34,000 in his transformed state. Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Elegant Blaster - An energy wave. In Xenoverse 2, Zarbon uses rapid movement before firing the technique. * DUAL Elegant Blaster - A two person team attack which appears as Zarbon's Dual Ultimate Attack skill in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. * Possibility Cannon - An energy wave. * Ruthless Blow – A strong kick to the neck attack used to kill one of the elder Namekians in Moori's village, and later in Dragon Ball GT. Named in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, where it is also alternatively named Devastation. * Shooting Star Arrow – The technique used to kill an old Namekian in Moori's village. * Super Beautiful Arrow – A combination of many energy waves fired at a rapid rate. * Consecutive Energy Blast - An Energy Barrage technique used by Zarbon as a Super Skill in his 1st Skillset in Xenoverse 2. * Energy Wave Combo - An Energy Barrage technique used by Zarbon as a Super Skill in his 2nd Skillset in Xenoverse 2. * Bloody Dance – Zarbon pummels his opponent without giving them an opening to counter. * Hyper Elegant Magnum – Zarbon kicks the opponent up in the air, and then punches them and kicks them down again. Used in Budokai. * Extra Graceful Cannon – A High Speed Rush used in Budokai. It is a combination of spinwheel roundhouse kicks. * Purple Circle – An aerial backflip kick Zarbon performed at Vegeta's face. Named in the Butōden series. * Super Footslide – A dashing slide kick used in the Butōden series. * Cosmic Energy Flash – Three consecutive ki blast fired with the Elegant Blaster pose. Used in the Butōden series. * Pinkeye Breaker – Zarbon's version of the Eye Lasers. Only used in the Butōden series. * Star Hail – A Full Power Energy Ball fired from one hand. It is one of Zarbon's super techniques in the Butōden''series. * '''Destructive Sphere' – The English name given to the Crusher Ball technique used by Zarbon in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. * Vanity Spread Shot – Zarbon launches an energy sphere to the ground, and it divides into three smaller energy spheres which scatter in three different directions. It is one of Zarbon's super techniques in the Butōden series. * Meteor Change Charge – Zarbon's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22, during which he changes into his Monster Form to attack the opponent. * Exploding Wave – One of Zarbon's techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. * Full Power – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Wild Sense – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Blind Meteor – A combo move exclusive to Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Frieza summons Zarbon and Dodoria, then Dodoria fires a beam and Zarbon fires the Elegant Blaster with Frieza finishing the opponent off. * Hunting Claw – A grapple throw used by Zarbon in his monster form. Named in Zenkai Battle. * Monster Break – A rush attack used against Vegeta. Named Monster Break in the Raging Blast series and Monster's Impact in Ultimate Tenkaichi. * Monster Crush – A piledriver-move that is Zarbon's ultimate technique in his transformed state. * Monster's Impact – The headbutt combo he used against Vegeta. Also called Wild Pressure. * False Courage – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in his Monster Form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Hi-Tension – One of Zarbon's Blast 1 in his Monster Form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Elegant Crash - Zarbon's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Audacious Laugh - Slows the opponents movement with an intimidating laugh. One of Zarbon's Super Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Bloody Counter - One of Zarbon's Evasive Skills in Xenoverse 2. * Telekinesis - Zarbon is shown to possess this ability in Xenoverse 2. * Death Psycho Bomb - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. * Death Meteor - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Ultimate Skill can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after purchasing it Medals in Partner Customization. * Death Slicer - After the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2, this Super Skill can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after purchasing it in Partner Customization. * Villainous Mode - Zarbon obtains the second stage power up in Parallel Quest: "Power Berserkers" in Xenoverse 2. He utilizes the first stage in the main story as well. * Bloody Sauce - A dark energy sphere Super Skill used by demons and those under the influence of Dark Magic. Used by Dark Zarbon in Xenoverse 2. Transformations Monster Form Zarbon has the distinct ability to transform into a reptilian beast. Incorporating brute strength and ferocity, his second form is the opposite in appearance to his first form, becoming grotesque and brutal. Upon transforming, his size increases as well as his muscular build and his skin becomes covered with noticeable scales, similar to that of a reptile. Thus, he only does this when extremely necessary since he dislikes disfiguring his image in such a grotesque manner. When paired with Dodoria in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, Zarbon states that this is his true form, though Daizenshuu 7 states that his elegant form is his normal state. Zarbon's transformation is called Devilish Transformation (悪魔の変身 'Akuma no Henshin') in Dragon Ball Z,7Monster Form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, while in the Budokai Tenkaichi series it is called Post-Transformation. Video Games Appearances Zarbon is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: * Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza * Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 * Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden * Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen * Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact * Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast * Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball Heroes * Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden * Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z for Kinect * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection * Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle * Dragon Ball Fusions * Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 * Dragon Ball Legends In Gekishin Freeza, after Zarbon's defeat, his base form character model re-appears as a recurring foe named Yūzu(ユーズ). In Super Saiya Densetsu, Zarbon gets two color edits in his monster form that appear as recurring foes: the blond Aboga (アボガ)( called "Red" or "Fepha" in English versions) and the blue haired Mandarin (マンダリン) (called "G.BLY" in the English version). Voice Actors * Japanese: Shō Hayami (DBZ), Hiroaki Miura (DB Kai & Episode of Bardock) * English: ** Ocean Group dub: Paul Dobson ** FUNimation dub: Christopher Sabat (DBZ and Xenoverse), J. Michael Tatum (DBZ Kai and video games from Raging Blast 2 onwards until Battle of Z) ** AB Groupe dub: Doug Rand * Latin American Spanish dub: Arturo Mercado * Catalan dub: Aleix Estadella * German dub: Oliver Feld * Italian dub: Claudio Moneta * French dub: Patrick Borg (most media), Marc Lesser (Bardock - The Father of Goku) * Portuguese: ** Brazilian Portuguese dub: Affonso Amajones, Thiago Zambrano (DBZ Kai) ** Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola * Tamil dub: Shekar * Greek dub: Maria Plakidi (DBZ), Maria Zisi (Bardock - The Father of Goku) Battles Battles * Zarbon vs. Namekians * Zarbon (Base/Monster Form) vs. Vegeta * Zarbon (Base/Monster Form) vs. Vegeta Trivia * He is an elegant warrior who serves alongside Dodoria as one of Frieza's top two highest ranking Generals and right-hand men. His name comes from the Japanese word for the pomelo fruit (ザボン, or 朱欒). * In an issue of Beckett Anime, a Beckett magazine publication, Zarbon was voted as one of the top five greatest henchmen of all anime, and was the only character from Dragon Ball Z on the list. * Zarbon is confirmed to be the strongest of his race. This is mentioned in the Frieza saga, when it is mentioned that when Frieza wiped out an entire species or planet, he kept the strongest warrior from each planet alive. He is also a prince among Frieza's men, which is noted in the battle mode in Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, where Zarbon and Vegeta are both entitled as "Prince of Another Planet" on a stage select title. * In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Zarbon (Post-Transformation)'s biography states that his Monster form has been sealed inside for "eons", suggesting that Zarbon is very old, though it is likely an exaggeration. * In the FUNimation dub, in Vegeta's flashback in which he, Nappa and Raditz conquer Planet Shikk, Zarbon has an Australian accent. * His voice in the games greatly differs from his voice in the English dubs of the anime. The original Funimation dub, first seen in Frieza's flashback to King Vegeta's rebellion against him, has Zarbon's voice sound similar to the Ocean dub. In later versions of the FUNimation dub, his voice was changed so it resembled King Cold's or Caroni's (similar to how later versions made Vegeta's voice deeper than it did in the original Funimation). * Zarbon is the first villain in the entire series who is shown to be able to transform at will. Vegeta needed to use a Power Ball to transform and was an antagonist, but never remained a villain. * In the manga, Zarbon informs Vegeta about Frieza's ability to transform. This was removed from the anime, but Vegeta still tells to Frieza that it is Zarbon who told him about his ability to transform. * Due to the fact that Vegeta still survived and escaped with his last breath from his battle against Goku, Krillin, Jimmy, Kayla and Gohan, Zarbon is the first character to actually defeat Vegeta in a battle. Krillin had proceeded to kill Vegeta, but Goku told Krillin not to, thus ending the battle in a draw. However, after Zarbon had transformed, he easily dominated Vegeta, toying with him and coming out completely victorious. As Vegeta's battered and unconscious body was later recovered by Zarbon, this proves that Zarbon was the first character to defeat Vegeta in a battle. * When Zarbon arrived for his second confrontation with Vegeta, Bulma fell in love with him at first sight (though he did not seem to notice) and thought he was a handsome hero that was there to rescue her. Ironically, she later marries Vegeta, who killed Zarbon. * A mistake regarding Zarbon's armor was made during the scene where Vegeta kills him. At the beginning of this scene, Zarbon's armor is already battle-damaged and his cape is gone. While they are fighting, however, his armor and cape are completely intact, as the animators used a clip from a previous Vegeta vs. Zarbon scene. This is fixed in Dragon Ball Z Kai. * Zarbon and Dodoria are the first and final villains to appear onscreen in the history of all Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. When looking at the timeline chronologically, the first movie to take place is the Bardock - The Father of Goku TV Special, where Zarbon and Dodoria appear first (not counting Vegeta, who switches sides). In the final episode of Dragon Ball GT (episode 64), Zarbon and Dodoria are the final villains to appear onscreen when Goku remembers all the villains who escaped from Hell. * In the episode "To the Promised Resort! Vegeta Takes a Family Trip!", there is a strong reference serving as a nod to Zarbon and Dodoria when Vegeta is seen with twigs sticking out of his hair and two fruits on both sides that serve as the pun, a Pomelo (Zarbon) sticking out of one side and a Durian (Dodoria) sticking out of the other. Both Zarbon and Dodoria served as primary antagonists to Vegeta. * According to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Chi-Chi has mixed feelings about Zarbon's appearance. If you listen to her commentary about Zarbon in his base form, she will say "It's a face that superficial Bulma would like" (which was true since Bulma did find Zarbon highly attractive), but if you listen to her commentary on Monster Zarbon, she will say "Eek! For that good-looking face to become so dreadful!" * The Potara earrings greatly resemble Zarbon's earrings and the charm on his headpiece. * In the Greek dub, Zarbon is a woman. In the flashbacks though, in episodes 78 and 104, Zarbon is a male. Gallery DodoFrZarb(EoB).png FriezaAndHisElite.Ep.044.png Frieza with his powerful villains Zaborn and Dodoria holding the Namekian Dragon Balls .png VegetaZarbonOwnedEp57.png ZarbonVsVegetaNV..png VegetaOwnedByZarbonEp53.png FriezaZarbonDodoriaBardock.png Dodoria zarbon hd 3.PNG FriezaZarbonAppule.png DodoriaZarbonEarth.png Zarbon&Dodoria(FoG).png Frieza&ZarbonDraw.png DodoriaFriezaZarbonNV.png FriezaWithDodoriaAndZarbon.png Zarbontransformed.jpg ZarbonNamekNV02.png Zarbon 25.PNG FriezaDodoriaZarbonFatherOfGoku.png ZarbonVsVegetaIINV.png Zarbonamek.jpg Zarbon 27.PNG ZarbonVsVegetaII..png References # ↑ Nappa: "You Don't Scare Me, ZarBONE!" Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 # ↑ Dragon Ball Volume ‘F’, 2015 # ↑ Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ as stated in the Bardock TV Special through communicator transmissions # ↑ Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 # ↑ Daizenshuu 7 (pg. 69), 1996 # ↑ Japanese title of episode Zarbon's Surprise Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Princes Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters